Derek Shepherd
Dr. Derek Christopher Shepherd was a surgical attending, specializing in neurosurgery, and former Chief of Surgery, at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. After receiving the settlement from the plane crash, he used his share to become a board member of the newly named Grey Sloan Hospital Character History Grey's Anatomy, Season 1 Derek arrives at Seattle Grace Hospital as the new Head of Neurosurgery from New York City. He is a Bowdoin College graduate and attended Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons. Derek was a student of the Chief and was asked to come with an "offer he couldn’t refuse" – offering him the position of Chief of Surgery, even though he had already promised it to Preston Burke. Shortly after arriving, he meets Meredith Grey(Ellen Pompeo), only to discover that she is a new surgical intern at the hospital where he has recently begun working. Although she initially rejects his advances, Meredith eventually agrees to date Derek. His personality and good looks earn him the nickname "McDreamy" among Meredith and her friends. Their relationship comes to a sudden halt, however, when Derek’s estranged wife Addison Montgomery (Kate Walsh) arrives in Seattle, making it clear that she wants to give their marriage another try. Grey's Anatomy, Season 2 He struggles over the decision, Derek returns to Addison. Their attempts to repair their marriage are strained when Derek confesses he had fallen in love with Meredith, and he becomes jealous when she begins to date again. While Meredith has a new boyfriend, Finn Dandridge (Chris O'Donnell), she and Derek sleep together at the hospital prom, with Derek confessing his love to Meredith the next day. Derek initially feels guilty for hurting Addison, but is angry when she seeks solace with his former best friend Mark Sloan (Eric Dane), with whom she had previously had an affair. Meredith dates both Derek and Finn for a brief period, ultimately choosing to be with Derek. Grey's Anatomy, Season 3 Derek finally divorces Addison because he is still in love with Meredith and Addison reveals to Derek the truth about her relationship with Mark after their divorce becomes final. After an accident at the scene of a ferry crash, Derek saves Meredith from drowning. Meredith becomes increasingly depressed after the event, causing a growing disconnection between them. It becomes obvious they may not make it and that he wants it more than she does. Grey's Anatomy, Season 4 Meredith and Derek "break up" although they are still in love with each other, this leads to them having a lot of break up sex. Towards the middle of the season Derek flirts with a scrub nurse names Rose, and eventually kisses her. When Meredith finds out she ends the little of a relationship she had with Derek at the time and Rose and Derek start to date. Meredith begins a clinical trial with Derek. Addison comes back to Seattle and pushes Meredith to fight for Derek. When Derek and Meredith's clinical trial comes to an end and has a success Meredith and Derek's relationship is reinstated. It is shown Meredith and Derek making out in a "House of candles" and Derek leaves to go break up with Rose. Grey's Anatomy, Season 5 As Meredith and Derek's relationship goes ahead in a positive direction, Derek agrees to move in with Meredith. Eventually Derek's mother comes to town to visit him and where he work and finds out that he has been dating someone that he really loves. At the end before his mother leaves, she shows a ring that has been passed down, and thus having derek thinking about the perfect way to propose to Meredith. When Derek has a bad time with a patient he becomes a drunk. Meredith, after finding out about the ring, confronts Derek and having then Derek hits the ring into the woods with a baseball bat. After a while he has friends confront him about coming back to the job he recently quit, he gets yelled at by former chief of surgery Richard Webber. Eventually he proposes in the elevator of the hospital by telling a life story about surgery. Grey's Anatomy, Season 6 Meredith and Derek consummate their wedding everywhere they go. Derek took Richard Webber's job as chief due to his drinking problems. Derek let Webber have a job as an attending for general surgery. Dr. Webber had a patient named Allison Clarke who suffered complications from her condition which led her to be put on life support. The hospital had to abide by her will to be taken off the machine in which her husband Gary Clarke begged Chief Shepherd and Webber not to do but they had to. Lexie, the resident on that case was the one who took Allison off the life support machine. Gary Clarke blamed Derek for his wife's death and tried to sue the hospital but failed. In the two hour season finale Gary Clarke went on shooting spree in the hospital with the intention to kill Richard Webber, Lexie Grey and Derek Shepherd. Derek was shot but did not die from the injuries he sustained although it did lead to his resignation in season 7 as Chief of Surgery. Grey's Anatomy, Season 7 - Grey's Anatomy, Season 8 Grey's Anatomy, Season 9 Grey's Anatomy, Season 10 Grey's Anatomy, Season 11 Derek gets offered a job by the president. Which he takes, while doing this, he leaves Meredith. When Meredith tried to call him, a woman answered his phone leading Meredith to wonder if he was cheating. He soon comes back home and explains that a woman answered his phone because he left it at the lab when he left to go home. He decides that he will stay home full time because he missed Zola, Derek (his Son), and Meredith. Later in the season, he witnesses a terrible car crash which everyone survived because of him. He was about to get back to driving, someone calls him and he reaches for his phone between the seats but then a Truck hit him. He had to go right into surgery, no CT they thought it was the right thing to do. They were wrong, he was stable, it also took a while for the neuro surgeon to show up, meaning his brain was exposed to air to long which caused him to become brain dead. So, he sadly passed away from car accident. Relationships: Family Zola Shepherd (Daughter)(Adopted) Derek Bailey Shepherd (Son) Ellis Shepherd (Daughter) Spouse(s) Meredith Grey (wife) Addison Montgomery (former wife)(divorced) Career Neurosurgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital ( later was Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital at the time of his ironic, yet heroine death ). Trivia *In addition to appearing in Grey's Anatomy, Derek has also appeared in the Private Practice episodes , and although Dempsey didn't appear in "Who We Are", and Derek was instead played by a child actor, Preston O'Brien Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Characters Category:Private Practice Characters Category:GA Season 1 Characters Category:GA Season 2 Characters Category:GA Season 3 Characters Category:GA Season 4 Characters Category:GA Season 5 Characters Category:PP Season 2 Characters Category:GA Season 6 Characters Category:GA Season 7 Characters Category:GA Season 8 Characters Category:PP Season 5 Characters Category:GA Season 9 Characters Category:GA Season 10 Characters Category:GA Season 11 Characters Category:Doctors Category:The Shepherd Family